


The Thud

by strawberrylace



Series: Summer Daze [14]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cabins, Humor, M/M, Spooky, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Things go bump in the night, so Peter and Wade do some investigating.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Summer Daze [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Thud

**Author's Note:**

> There's something about cabins that I just love to write about them!! They can be intentionally spooky or just give off a spooky vibe. Anyway, I needed an excuse to write about Spideypool.

"What do you mean you've never seen Alien?" Peter asked, biting off the end of his piece of licorice. "Everybody knows it is basically the pinnacle of sci-fi and horror!" 

Steve shrugged. "I just don't see what's so great about it." 

Peter shook his head. It was nighttime and after a long day of exploring the great outdoors, it was time to unwind. Peter was on a long weekend trip to the woods with his boyfriend, Wade, his best friend, Tony, and Tony's boyfriend, Steve.The four of them were staying at Tony's parents' cabin in the woods, which was secluded from virtually everyone in the depths of the Tennessee woods. It was a spacious cabin, fully furnished and with working utilities. Not to mention, internet worked just fine out there. They spent all day yesterday driving from Pennsylvania to get to the cabin. After a mishap that involved the four of them pushing the car five miles to the nearest mechanic nearly halfway through their trip, the guys ended up arriving much later than anticipated. Today was their day to really explore nature and the beauty of what these Tennessee woods had to offer. But now it was movie night and everyone was excited to watch Peter's selection. Well, almost everyone. 

"What Steve really means is that he doesn't like scary movies," Tony announced as he made his way to the couch with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. "We watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre one night and he had his eyes covered the whole time." 

"Ah, how romantic!" Wade plopped right down on the couch next to Peter, stealing the licorice from his hand and taking a bite into it. "Ya know, nothing screams romance quite like the slashing and dicing of horny teenagers. Right, Pete? God, I love our date nights. Like the time we stayed in to watch all Friday the 13th movies, including Freddy vs. Jason!" 

"Why did we watch all those movies anyway?" Pete asked, taking his licorice back. "Half of those movies aren't even that good." 

"I will NOT stand for this slander! Those movies are a fucking delight!" 

"Wait, wasn't that the day you two skipped classes?" Steve asked. 

"You told me you went to class after you finished the third one!" Tony gasped. 

"Oops," Peter and Wade replied in unison. 

"In their defense," said Steve, they are young." 

"They're 21! They're not that young! Peter, how can someone so smart be so dumb?" 

"It's not my fault I like to have fun!" Peter argued. "And besides, you've done stupid stuff at my age too!" 

"Yeah, don't be a hater, old man!" Wade retorted. 

"I'm five years older than you!" Tony argued. "I'm not that old!"

"Guys," Steve rolled his eyes, "is Alien really scary? This isn't going to be a gore fest from beginning to end, is it?" 

"No way! You'll be fine," Peter reassured him. "Just relax and enjoy the movie!" 

"Tony, can you pass me the bowl of popcorn?" 

"Tony was ready to pass down the bowl but then pulled back. "You're not going to pour that gross mac n cheese powder all over the bowl, are you?" 

Wade pretended to be offended as he pulled the shaker bottle from his pocket and held it to his chest. "How dare you! Clearly you never ate mac n cheese as a child so that can be the only explanation as to why you hate it so much!" 

"It's disgusting! Why can't you see that?" 

"I never said I was here for a long time, not a good time!" 

"Get your own bowl then!" 

"I want the big one and you have it!" 

"Just play the damn movie," Peter and Steve muttered under their breaths as Wade and Tony continued to argue. 

\----------------------------------- 

The movie was scarier than Peter remembered.It had been so long since he last saw that there were a couple of moments he had jumped up in his seat, knocking over Wade's bowl of popcorn. Steve wasn't even that scared of the movie. For Peter, being in outer space seemed cool and all, but the thought of having no one be able to save him shook him to the core. Of course, it was all just a movie, he had to remind himself. He cuddled up next to Wade in bed and tried to drift off as comfortably as he could.

There was a light thud that woke up Peter. He lifted his head up for a moment, wondering if perhaps it might have been a dream. Before he could put his head back down on the pillow, he heard the thud again. He looked down at Wade, who was sleeping rather soundly and gently shook him awake. 

"Wade!" Peter whispered. "Wade, did you hear that?" 

"Ungh," Wade mumbled into the pillow, shaking his head as he turned to Peter. "Babe, is it Christmas?" 

"No! Wade, I think something is outside our door." 

"Like an alien?" 

"Wade!" Peter whined. "I'm really freaked out right now. Can you come with me to investigate the noise?" 

Before Wade could try to play it off as being nothing, he had heard a thud that startled him. He was up and out of bed, grabbing his phone. "Okay babe, looks like we've got some aliens to hunt!" 

The two of them tiptoed down the stairs of the cabin as quietly as possible. Wade used the light from his phone as their guide, which wasn't much help as he would just shine the light on some of the old photos that were hung, asking if they were alien lifeforms in disguise. Peter was not amused. The two of them walked through the living room but there was nothing to be found. They looked in the kitchen and there was nothing suspicious to be found, though Wade did find himself a midnight snack. 

"Might as well while we're in here!" Wade explained between bites of the leftover half of the turkey sandwich. 

They continued to search the rest of the main level of the cabin but found nothing. Peter was starting to think that maybe the thud was in his head. But Wade heard it too? How was he to explain that? Maybe watching horror movies in the evening wasn't such a good idea, Peter concluded. Wade and Peter were making their way back up the stairs when they heard the thud from the basement. They jumped up, with Wade nearly dropping his phone as he held Peter close to him. There was something in the house and whatever it was, it was making it's way up the stairs.

"Wade!" Peter cowered behind him, his voice barely audible. "I think it's the alien!" 

"I will protect you, my beautiful flower!" Wade grabbed a small lamp and charged forth. "ALIEN BE GONE!" 

The door opened and a shapeless figure emerged from the stairs. The figure stood still, covered in a big, thick, olive green blanket. When Wade approached the figure, he started swinging the lamp at it and hit it on the head. The figure screamed in pain, letting out a string of curses as Wade repeatedly hit the figure over and over again. Peter was now screaming for the alien to spare his life.There was so much commotion going on that they didn't notice the lights go on. When they did, they stopped what they were doing and turned around to see that Steve was standing at the foot of the stairs, arms crossed and looking very pissed. 

"Pardon my French," said Steve, "but what the FUCK is going on?" 

"Aliens!" Wade and Peter cried out. 

The figure emerged from underneath the blanket and revealed themselves to be Tony. His face was completely flushed and his hair was sticking up. He looked over at his younger friends in fury. "Not to repeat what has already been said," Tony panted as he struggled to stand up, "but WHAT THE FUCK INDEED?" 

"Tony this is my fault!" Peter sputtered out. "I heard a thud, followed by another thud, so I woke Wade up, and then we both heard the thud and we wanted to find out where it was coming from!" 

"So you attacked me? With my mother's lamp?" 

"In fairness, you could've been an alien!" Wade chimed in. 

"What? No! I tried to be as quiet as possible. Mainly for Steve's sake." He shot a quick smile at Steve. "Our room was so cold so I wanted to turn the heat up in the basement. Sheesh, I didn't think I'd be ambushed for trying to sleep comfortably." 

"We're really sorry," said Peter. "We had no clue and wanted to protect everyone!" 

"You tried to protect us with a lamp?" asked Steve. 

"Hey, it was either this, or throw the TV at the alien!" Wade protested. 

"That's it," Tony gritted his teeth, making his way towards the stairs. "No more scary movies before bed."


End file.
